The Soul
by Kelkelmanbow
Summary: **DISCLAIMER! THERE ARE NO TWILIGHT CHARACTERS, ONLY THE USE OF PHASING/WOLVES INVOLVED IN THE STORY!**


_The idea for this story came to me in a dream. To make it work on fanfiction, I had to take some part of a novel and put it in the plot. And so for this story, the idea of changing/phasing into a large wolf from Twilight made the cut. Just a warning now, there are no Twilight characters in it. But the original phasing idea goes to Stephenie Meyer. I hope you enjoy it!_

**The Before**

**Fate has a funny way of working out through time. Some say your destiny is written out for you. But after what I had learned, I believed that maybe your destiny is written out in the beginning, but fate works its way into your life, destroying parts of your original plan. It certainly had to me. If someone had told me what was going to happen, I would never had jumped into the pond. I would have ignored the signs. I wouldn't have left the school's grounds to a place that would change my life forever. But I did. And it happened. And from then on my world was turned upside down by a force that I myself couldn't quite explain even if I wanted to. Am I sorry for it? I wasn't at first. But now, I'm having second thoughts.**

**Chapter 1**

**"And how do you spell that?" the old woman looked over her tiny glasses at me. **

**"Sadie, s-a-d-i-e, Walsh, w-a-l-s-h," I sighed. Why was it that my name wasn't even long or confusing yet no teacher knew how to spell it right? **

**The woman nodded and typed it into the dinosaur of a computer then pulled her glasses back up her boney nose. "Alright, dear, you can go in now." **

**I picked up my backpack and mumbled under my breath. I strode into the nurses office for the fifth time this week. Between now and then, the nurse and I had gotten pretty close. You could even push it and say we were friends. "Headaches back again?" Mrs. Goldsberry didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. My boots made enough noise that everyone knew when I was walking. **

**"Yes ma'am," I groaned and hopped up on the bench. **

**"Same time as yesterday," She mumbled to herself, writing something down on a clipboard. "Is it worse this time?" **

**I shook my head. "No, just started happening the same time and place." **

**"Interesting," She pondered, turning around with her pen pressed against her lips. Mrs. Goldsberry was one of the younger teachers that we had in the academy. "Between fourth and fifth period?" She questioned. **

**I nodded, rubbing my forehead a little. **

**Mrs. Goldsberry bit her lip, staring me down as if once she scared the headache out of me it would go away for good. "Well, I'll give you some pills for the pain, but do you think it is possible you are allergic to something around the pond?" **

**"No, not likely. Back home we had a pond and I never got headaches like these." The thought of home made me glance down at my boots. **

**She thought for a moment then brought over a small glass of water and two tiny pills. "Maybe we can find you another route to class. Avoiding the pond. Just to be safe. You come back if it happens again, alright?"**

**I took the pills and walked out of the office, my head still throbbing. Find another route, yeah right. The science and social studies buildings are on the far side of the campus, ergo, I couldn't avoid the pond even if I wanted to. And I didn't even think that was the cause for the headaches. As I had said before, back home we had a pond that was smack dab in the middle of our farm. There was no way I was allergic to something like a pond. **

**"Sadie!" I jumped as I heard my name from the other end of the hallway. I was spun around to find Andrew looking me over. "Hey, you ok?" **

**I caught my breath and let my heart die down before answering. "Yeah, I'm fine, just another headache." **

**He looked at me worriedly. I had been keeping him up to date with everything that had happened this week. He was just as worried as Mrs. Goldsberry was. "You don't think it's the-" **

**"No, it's not the pond," I grumbled, exasperated. **

**Andrew took my book bag from me and threw it over his shoulder. "C'mon, I'll take you back to your dorm." **

* * *

><p><strong>"Again!" Sierra shrieked. The medicine was starting to work until then. "You need to get checked out girl!" <strong>

**I pulled a pillow over my face trying to block out the noise of her voice. "I know. I did." **

**"And?" She bounced down onto my bed, making it feel as if I was shaking nails in my brain. "What did she say?" **

**"Nothing useful." I grumbled into the fabric. **

**Sierra pulled my pillow off her face and into her lap. "So what are you gonna do? This is what, the third time now?" **

**"Fifth," I grumbled and rolled onto my stomach wishing the pain would go away. **

**She sighed and rubbed my back gently. Sierra and I met freshman year here as roommates. We made a natural connection and had been close ever since. But we were totally different people. She liked the city and rock music while I lived in the country and listened to Jason Aldean. But there was just something about our personalities that clicked. I guess opposites do attract. **

**"Is the medicine working?" she asked gently.**

**I shook my head, feeling the soft fabric brushing against my cheek. **

**"It's gonna be ok, honey." She murmured. "You're going to be ok."**

**Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Sierra got up slowly and pulled it open. "Is she ok?" It was Andrew. **

**Sierra hesitated. "I'm not really sure on this one. I think they're getting worse." **

**There was a hand on my shoulder again. "Hey, hun. You alright?" Andrew bent down and kissed the side of my face. "Sadie?" he whispered. **

**I opened my eye just a little and looked back into his brown ones. I nodded slightly, feeling each breath in and out of my chest. My head throbbed as if there was a tiny person beating on the inside of my skull, determined to break through. **

**"I'll step out for a little while, kay?" Sierra tip toed out the door while Andrew slid onto the bed beside me, pulling me into his arms. He cradled my head against his chest and held me to him. He hummed to me softly and rested his lips on my forehead, rocking me back and forth lightly. My eyelids grew heavier as I gave in to the pounding in my forehead. **

_..."Run, Andrew! You must run!" I screamed through the cold. The air stung in my lungs and my breath caused a large white cloud to form. The trees around us were black and the sky above was a dark gray. "Run!" I pleaded, my eyes burning with tears. _

_My scream echoed through the trees. Birds took off from the sound, frightened as much as I was. I could see Andrew run, but he was not fast enough. The wolves behind him were much quicker. Their paws turned up the dirt beneath the white snow; their breaths puffing out like smoke from a train. Andrew ran and ran, but the wolves grew closer with each passing second. _

_Each wolf in the pack was black from head to toe. Their eyes were yellow and set on their prey. All but one. The single wolf in the front, the fastest, was as white as the snow around it. It pulled away from the pack easily, gaining on Andrew with lightning speed. _

_"You have to run!" I screamed, tears staining my face. I couldn't move. _

_The white wolf was close now. Almost able to rip him down by the ankles. But it lunged for another target. It jumped up mid-stride and slammed Andrew in the back, forcing him to the ground. The wolf had a large bite in him, blood staining it's white muzzle. It was so quick, Andrew didn't have time to scream before the rest of the pack joined its leader. It then backed away from its meal, allowing the others to eat. _

_My heart was pounding out my chest. It was too fast to be normal. I could hear it in my ears, a quick, steady beat. I stared at the white wolf, in fear and awe; unable to turn away or run. As I looked closer, past the blood and white fur, I looked into its eyes. They were not yellow like the rest. They were green..._

**I screamed and sat up, panting. I felt around, trying to figure out where I was. I looked for the black trees, the snow, the dark sky. But I found myself again laying in my bed with Andrew, panic stricken. "Sadie? Sadie, it's ok, you just had a dream." He placed his hand on my cheek, but I pulled away, throwing myself off the bed. I strode quickly over to the nightstand and held onto the large mirror on the wall. I stared at the girl looking back at me in the mirror; brown hair, worried expression, and green eyes. Green. The fear hit me again and I shuddered, pulling back away from the mirror. **

**"Sadie," Andrew said from behind me, grabbing my shoulders. I jumped in response, trying not to scream. "Sadie!" He pressed, looking into my eyes. "It's just me. It's ok, what happened?" **

**But I couldn't speak. Instead I wrapped my arms around him tightly, breathing in his scent. I clamped my eyes shut and pushed my cheek against his body. My headache had disappeared. **


End file.
